


England an Berlin

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin, Till und Felix kommen auch vor, keine Sorge, nur nicht persönlich, tatsächlich kommen wir mit dieser Geschichte endlich mal in slashigere Gefilde
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Beste Freunde, die in verschiedenen Ländern leben, haben es nicht immer leicht. Zum Glück gibt es Wege, in Kontakt zu bleiben.





	England an Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: im Februar 2014
> 
> (Zu versuchen, rauszufinden, wann Tatort-Folgen spielen und in welcher Reihenfolge sie stattgefunden haben, ist furchtbar mühselig. FURCHTBAR.)

„Going to talk to your girlfriend, Seb?“

„She's NOT my girlfriend!“, erwiderte Sebastian lachend und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Davon würde er seine englischen Schulkameraden wohl nie überzeugen können. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass sein Verhalten eben ihm auch nicht wirklich dabei geholfen hatte, seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten: Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr war er aufgesprungen und mit den Worten, er hätte eine Verabredung, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt.

Was konnte er denn dafür, dass zwischen ihm und Berlin eine Stunde Zeitunterschied lag und es bei ihr folglich noch später war als bei ihm? Er wollte seine _platonische_ Freundin (Deutsch brauchte echt bessere Worte dafür) eben nicht warten lassen.

Vor allem, weil er ja eh schon spät dran war und sie bestimmt bereits - ja, sie war online.

Und sie nahm seinen Videoanruf auch sofort an.

„Na, Basti?“, sagte sie grinsend.

„Na, Isi?“, erwiderte er, ebenfalls grinsend. „Wartest du schon lange?“

„Och, nö“, erwiderte sie lässig und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres hellbraunen Haares. „Du bist ja ständig unpünktlich.“

„Ständig?“, meinte Basti aufgebracht, aber lachend. „Das ist total übertrieben! Ich bin _manchmal_ unpünktlich. Und das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass unsere Termine für mich viel näher am Abendessen liegen als für dich.“

Isi stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du bis eben mit Abendessen beschäftigt warst?“

„Na ja... Nein“, gab Basti zu. „Ich hab mich noch mit meinen Freunden unterhalten. Es war halt so spannend!“

„Kein Problem!“ Isi winkte lachend ab. „ _Ich_ war bis eben mit Abendessen beschäftigt. Für Felix ist es heut wieder spät geworden. Ich warte echt noch nicht lange.“

Basti schaute sie verdutzt an und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. Ihn mit seinen eigenen Annahmen auszutricksen, das sah ihr ähnlich. Hatte sie von ihrem Vater.

„Wie geht's Papa?“, fragte er. Immerhin war es in Deutschland halb zehn, eine wirklich ziemlich späte Zeit um nach Hause zu kommen, wenn man morgens um acht anfing.

Isi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Stürzt sich in seine Arbeit.“

„Hat er im Moment einen Fall?“

Ein erneutes Schulterzucken. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber du weißt ja: Er-“

„-redet mit uns nicht über seine Fälle.“ Er nickte wissend. Da war sein Vater eigen. Er redete mit seinem Partner in Anwesenheit von ihm oder Isi über ihre Fälle (und auch das, ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen), aber er sprach nie _mit_ Basti oder ihr. Einerseits schätzte Basti es ja, dass sein Vater ihn schützen wollte, andererseits merkte er es aber, wenn dessen Arbeit ihn sehr mitnahm, egal wie sehr er versuchte, das zu verbergen. Und dann würde er schon gern darüber reden, was eigentlich los war, um ihm vernünftig helfen zu können. Doch immer, wenn Basti das versucht hatte, war ihm sein Papa mit „Das könnte die laufenden Ermittlungsarbeiten behindern“ gekommen. Also bitte. Als ob Basti jemals irgendwas davon weitererzählt hätte. Aber sein Vater vertraute sich ihm ja nicht an. Stattdessen war er ständig bemüht, seinem Nachnamen gerecht zu werden, egal wie oft man versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass er davon auch mal eine Auszeit nehmen durfte.

„Pass auf ihn auf, ja?“, bat Basti seine Gesprächspartnerin.

„Klar“, entgegnete diese und hielt ihre Hand wie zum Fistbump in die Kamera.

Er erwiderte ihre Geste.

Dann legte Isi ihren Kopf wieder auf die Hände. „Er vermisst dich ganz schön.“

Basti nickte einmal. Als wenn er das nicht wüsste. Er warf seiner Freundin einen schelmischen Blick zu.

„Deswegen hat er ja dich.“

Isi setzte sich auf. „Dich kann ich leider nicht ersetzen, Basti, so sehr ich's auch versuche.“ Sie grinste und er ließ sich davon anstecken.

„Er hat dich noch nicht mit mir verwechselt?“

„Nö.“

Basti lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt. Sonst hätte ich doch früher zurückkommen müssen.“

Isi gab ihrem Monitor einen Schubs und er wusste, dass dieser ihm galt. Er setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

„Hast du dich denn gut eingelebt?“

„Joa“, sagte sie langsam und ließ ihren Blick durch ihr neues - sein altes - Zimmer schweifen.

Er schaute sie prüfend an.

„Schläfst du immer noch auf meinem Sofa?“

„Jap.“

Basti schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Mann, ich sag doch, du sollst mein Bett nehmen!“

„Wieso?“, erwiderte Isi. „Das Sofa ist sehr bequem!“

„Aber-“

„Und irgendwann kommst du zurück und willst dein Bett wiederhaben! Und dann muss ich mich nicht umgewöhnen.“ Sie lächelte süffisant.

Basti seufzte. Diesen Sturkopf konnte er sowieso nie überzeugen.

„Wie geht's denn deinem Vater?“, fragte er deshalb.

„Der hat 'ne tolle Zeit in Italien. Dolce Vita und so, du weißt schon.“

„Reden Papa und er wieder miteinander?“

Isi pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nö.“

Basti legte genervt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Deppen.“

„Allerdings.“ Isi nickte zustimmend.

„Und du kannst da gar nicht vermitteln?“, fragte er.

Sie hob ratlos die Hände.

„Schwer, zu vermitteln, wenn beide der Meinung sind, dass sie sich nichts zu sagen haben, oder? Du hast mit deinem Vater geredet, ich mit deinem _und_ meinem, vielleicht solltest du's jetzt mal bei meinem probieren.“

„Was soll ich denn sagen? ‚Ey Till, du solltest meinem Vater deine Liebe gestehen’?“

„Wenn du meinst, dass Direktheit bei ihm hilft. Ich glaub, das wär eher was für deinen alten Herrn. Der ist manchmal sowas von ahnungslos.“

„Ey, deiner ist ja wohl abgehauen!“

Auf Isis hochgezogene Augenbraue hin sagte er: „'tschuldigung. Weißt, was ich meine.“

Außerdem hatte sie ja nicht Unrecht. Felix Stark war völlig ungeübt im Flirten. Der würde eine interessierte Person erst erkennen, wenn die Frau - oder der Mann, in diesem Fall - ihm in den Schoß fiel. Basti und Isi hatten schon eine Weile versucht, ihre Eltern sanft näher zu einander zu schieben, nur gebracht hatte es nichts. Und dann war Till auf diese Weltreise aufgebrochen und die beiden hatten seitdem kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Ihre Kinder fanden das lächerlich - vor allem, weil die zwei ihnen standhaft den Grund für ihren Streit verschwiegen, also konnte es kein guter sein.

„Du hast ja auch Recht“, sagte Isi. „Aber das hat er gemacht, weil er Angst hatte.“

Basti verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm.“

Isi zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Er beendet Beziehungen immer lieber selbst, bevor's jemand anderes macht. Oder etwas.“

Basti runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst doch nicht, er hat die Freundschaft mit meinem Vater-“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Isi ihn schnell. „Nein. Er braucht nur 'n bisschen Zeit für sich. ...hoffe ich“, fügte sie leise hinzu.

Basti nickte bedächtig. „Ich glaub, wir müssen wirklich härtere Geschütze auffahren. Alleine kommen die sonst nie zusammen.“

Isi stimmte ihm kräftig nickend zu.

„Meinst du, ich sollte deinen Vater mal ‚Papa‘ nennen? So ganz aus Versehen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Basti musste lachen. „Und du glaubst, das hilft?“

„Vielleicht merkt er dann ja mal wieder, dass wir eine Familie sind.“

Ihr Freund lachte immer noch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bei diesem Satz war so genervt und ernst. Er stimmte ihr allerdings zu. „Klar, 'nen Versuch ist es wert. Erstatte mir Bericht.“

„Wird gemacht“, versicherte sie und salutierte. „Heut hat ihn 'ne neue Kollegin nach Hause gebracht. Ich glaub, die dachte echt erst, ich wär sein Kind.“

„Wieso ‚erst‘?“, fragte Basti misstrauisch.

„Na, dann hat er mich auf die Wange geküsst und ich hab ihn mit ‚Hallo, Felix‘ begrüßt. Ich glaub, dann dachte sie, wir sind ein Paar.“

Sie schüttelte sich.

„Oh, nee“, meinte Basti und legte sich lachend eine Hand vors Gesicht. „Hat er's mitgekriegt?“

„Kennst doch deinen Vater.“

„Also nicht.“

Isi schüttelte den Kopf. „Der war abgelenkt. Ist gleich weiter in die Küche.“

„Hast du die Dame wenigstens aufgeklärt?“

Isi grinste listig. „Nö!“

Basti stöhnte. „Typisch Ritter!“

„Tja, es liegt mir halt im Blut!“ Sie lächelte stolz. „Und das Beste ist: Ich glaub, es ist ihr peinlich, ihn drauf anzusprechen.“ Sie feixte und freute sich offensichtlich königlich über ihren Streich.

Basti seufzte kopfschüttelnd. Ein bisschen verrückt war dieses Mädchen schon. Aber sonst würde er sie ja auch nicht so sehr mögen.

„Ich werd jedenfalls mal Till anschreiben. Sehen, was ich tun kann.“

Sie gab ihm ein „Daumen hoch“-Zeichen. „Viel Erfolg.“

„Danke. Hey, ist schon ganz schön spät geworden, was?“

„Ich nehm mal an, du willst sagen, wir gehören ins Bett.“

„Ja. Also, ich schon. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du machst...“

Isi grinste. „Du wirst noch genau wie dein Vater...“, sagte sie so leise, dass er es kaum hören konnte.

„Hey!“

„Hm?“

Sie sah ihm mit unschuldigem Unverständnis in die Augen. Basti wünschte sich, er hätte von seinem Vater so zu lügen gelernt.

„Ach, vergiss es. Sehen wir uns übermorgen?“

„Ich werd da sein.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Gute Nacht, kleiner Bruder.“

Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Dass sie ihn immer so nennen musste, bloß weil er ein winziges bisschen jünger - und ja, auch kleiner, hmpf - war als sie.

„Gute Nacht, Bohnenstange.“ Wenn sie ihn mit seiner Größe ärgerte, bitte sehr, das konnte er auch.

Isi hielt ihre Zunge so nah an die Kamera, dass Basti schon fast fürchtete, sie würde ihre Webcam ablecken.

Als er schon im Begriff war, aufzulegen, rief sie: „Warte!“

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Basti.“

Er lächelte. Seine beste Freundin war sehr darauf bedacht, Gespräche positiv enden zu lassen.

„Ich dich auch, Isi.“

Damit legte Basti dann aber wirklich auf.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob das Interesse an Geschichten nur mit diesen beiden genauso groß ist wie das an Geschichten mit ihren Vätern. Ich tippe auf „Nein“, was schade wäre; ich mag die Beziehung zwischen Basti und Isi sehr. Hoffentlich schaffe ich es auch, sie so rüberzubringen, dass andere sehen können, warum.
> 
> Zu Till/Felix: Ich sagte ja schon mal: Isi shippt es. Basti auch, wie sich hier zeigt. Wenn ihre Eltern nur nicht so zögerlich wären...  
> (Übrigens: Den Headcanon mit der Weltreise hab ich von cricri übernommen. Der ist nämlich toll. Und da ich noch keinen gegenteiligen gesehen habe und diesen hier jetzt schon zwei Autoren benutzen, würde ich sagen, er ist auf keinem schlechten Weg, Fanon zu werden.)
> 
> Ich und meine Motivation freuen uns sehr über Kommentare und Prompts. ^^


End file.
